Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 1 = 10$
Answer: Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(5x + 1) - 1 = 10 - 1$ $5x = 9$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{9}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{9}{5}$